


Earth C Adventures

by EquinoxOfficial



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxOfficial/pseuds/EquinoxOfficial
Summary: You are a resident of Earth C, and in a few minutes, your life is going to change.Because of a Troll woman falling from the sky.And said Troll woman claiming to be a Creator.Why couldn't this be a normal day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I am unsure as to how I'm going to proceed with this story. But I wanted to get this out there. So here it is. It may or may not be modified, and may or may not be continued.
> 
> Also, I know the summary isn't all that great. I'll probably change it later.

Your name is Steven Korvex, and today is April 4th, marking the 21st year of your birth. Or, if you wanted to be fancy about it, about 9.7 sweeps. You type with a quirk in which **4ll of the first letters of the 4lph4bet you type results in the number 4.** You currently live on Earth C, along with the rest of humanity, Trolls, Carapicians and Consorts. Which is obvious. Just like the fact that you’re half human and half troll is obvious.

I mean COME ON.

You like to wear shades everywhere, because it hides your abnormally colored eyes and it makes you look cool. You primarily use Fistkind during Strife’s, but you also have a Daggerkind that you’ve never needed to use. You have a few interests. One of them being a filthy casual at video games, and denying it because you are an AWESOME casual at video games and everyone knows it. You also like taking occasional walks around your neighborhood when you actually feel like going outside. This is one of those moments, and unbeknownst to you, your life will change rather quickly in a few minutes.

Your neighborhood is quiet, which is nice since you live in the same house cluster as one of the Creators named John, and the paparazzi and other crazies like to show up at his house randomly. Creators are the beings who created the universe everyone lives in, as well being the source of Earth C’s Humans, Trolls and whatnot. This is, once again, very obvious. The silence nicely compliments the cool breeze in the somewhat warm air. These kind of days are wonderful. Until people start asking about how a Human/Troll hybrid can exist and about your pale pasty grey skin and if you have blood that isn’t the color red. Then your day goes to shit and you stay inside for a few days.

But today feels nicer than most, and you are determined to keep a positive outlook on things. The wind feels wonderful on your skin, the occasional birds chirping, that troll woman falling from the sky and wait whAT THE SHIT?

That unbeknownst change in your life that was previously mentioned? This is what makes it become a thing. There is a legitimate troll woman falling from the motherfucking sky with no plane in site, and the only thing you can do is think “OOOHHH this is NOT gonna end well.”

But in a flash of light, she turns into a Troll dressed in an orange outfit and now apparently has WINGS. Goddamn FAIRY WINGS. She floats gently to the ground a few yards away from you and then returns to a normal outfit, consisting of a black shirt with her sign, black jacket, and blue jeans. You swear you’ve heard something about that orange outfit before.

She looks around, and then starts walking towards you, and you have absolutely no clue how to deal with this. “Excuse me, but have you seen my friends around here?”

You’re stunned for a second. She falls from the fucking SKY and the first thing she asks is where her friends are? You clear your throat, and reply “It would help if I knew their names, Mysterious Sky Woman.”

“Huh, you got some sass. I like that. Anyways, the person I want to see first is a guy named John. Is he around here, or am I gonna have to search the entire goddamn planet?”

You mind pauses, and then everything clicks into place. A random woman with orange clothes (which you remembered as one of the Creator’s God Tier clothes) falls from the sky, and considers John a friend. “Holy shit you’re one of the Creators.”

“Is that what this universe calls us? Simple but fitting. So, are you gonna tell me anything useful, or what?”

 _Wow she need to work on that attitude_ , you think to yourself. “Actually, John lives a few houses down from here. I can show you now, if you’d like.”

“That’d be perfect! Lead the way, weird-looking person.”

“My name’s Steven Korvex. And are you going to tell me yours, or will I have to keep calling you Mysterious Sky Woman?”

She gives a short laugh. “My name is Vriska. Vriska Serket. I cannot WAIT to see John flip his shit.”


End file.
